1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the transmission, over a single data limit, of selected information originated and carried initially as separate pulse waveforms on discrete data lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The multiplicity of information sources and the paucity of data lines available over which to transmit data in certain applications demands that each available data transmission line be utilized to the fullest extent possible. One such application is the integration of add-on electronics pods to modern aircraft for a variety of purposes. In many cases information is transmitted as a pulse waveform wherein the critical information resides in the amplitude and timing relationships of pulses within the waveform. In these instances the pulse waveform must be transmitted intact or in a manner in which the original amplitude and timing relationship among waveform pulses can be maintained and extracted. In other cases the information to be transmitted resides in the fact that a pulse occurs in the waveform with amplitude and timing relationships among pulses being inconsequential. While innumerable multiplexing schemes exist, most are complex and require a significant amount of hardware. A need was determined to exist to provide simple and inexpensive apparatus with which to multiplex preselected critical information, carried initially as pulse waveform on discrete data lines, over a single data line.